Avatar of Rillifane
See bugs |allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = 7 |required_other = Golden Goblet of Life; Moonblade; Talisman of Rillifane |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = Getting inside the palace in Suldanessellar |level = 1 |hit_points = |xp_value = |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |s_v_breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = Blurred |special = *Cannot be killed *Immune to most status effects *Immune to normal and +2 weapons or lower |script_name = suavatar |override_script = SUAVATAR |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTRUNSGT |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = Maurice LaMarche |creature_code = SUAVATAR |store_code = |animation = 29442 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} The avatar of Rillifane can be summoned in the temple of this deity, appearing in the shape of a blurred shambling mound, to help Gorion's Ward get through the city of the elves and inside the palace in Suldanessellar to finally confront Jon Irenicus in Shadows of Amn. __TOC__ Involvement ''Getting inside the palace in Suldanessellar'' After having placed the needed artifacts – a golden cup, a moonblade and a talisman, all of which were mentioned by Priestess Demin – on his altar inside the temple of Rillifane, the deity's avatar appears and, as long as the temple has been cleared of enemies, addresses the party. He knows about the current situation in the city, explains Irenicus's plans, whom he calls "the Exile", and admits that he himself "cannot touch him". But, as a god, Rillifane finds ways to help preventing what "the first of the Seldarine would never permit" and that their "children will suffer". He awakens the guardian spirits of the forest and tells that his daughter, Ellesime, would be able to aid in the matter after being freed – for which purpose he then breaks Irenicus's sealing of the Palace and bestows the Staff of the Woodlands on Gorion's Ward before vanishing again. Notes *The avatar of Rillifane cannot be killed via attacking him physically or with magic – not only is he wearing an item that makes him immune to almost all status effects and always keeping one hit point, MINHP1.itm, he also has 100% resistance to all kinds of physical and elemental damage and to magic in general. Bugs * According to Demihuman Deities, a sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, the ruleset which the is based on, Rillifane Rallathil is of chaotic good alignment – as his avatar should be which, however, is lawful neutral in the original Shadows of Amn; this is fixed in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. External links * Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Deities Category:Bugs